Rock and Roll
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Sexo, drogas y Rock and Roll, así es la vida de un par de chicas, con tan solo quince años se llevan el mundo por delante. (perdón por poner esto aqui, pero es que no había una categoría para The Runaways de Joan Jett)
1. No toques antes de entrar

**Orientada por la canción "Lets be friends" de Emilie Osmelt**

**Es un Joan Jett x Cherrie Curie**

**Perdón nuevamente por dejarlo en esta etiqueta pero es que no hay de esta pelicula aunque este muy buena, y Joan sea muy buena en lo que hace.**

**Disclaimer:The Runaways 2010**

**Advertencia: uso de drogas, alcohol, lemon y Femslash, sin olvidar una posible muerte de personaje**

**Raiting: M por todo lo anterior**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lets be friends.<span>**

Estaba besándose con el primer chico que había encontrado cerca de la barra, la banda había dejado de sonar hace rato pero a ella le importaba menos que una mierda. Bailaba y se refregaba con ese rubiecito, desde que paso lo que paso ese viernes a ella todo le importaba muy poco.

—Hey, no crees que estaremos mejor en otro lugar…—Pregunto todo caliente el chico.

Y ella rió le mordió el labio hasta hacérselo sangrar.

—Sigue soñando cariño—Le dijo y se fue al centro donde no la encontraría entre la gente y siguió bailando, era un lugar enorme.

Comenzó a sonar una canción un tanto ruidosa, era rock puro, es más, la canción se llamaba "I love rock and roll", era muy buena en verdad, le daba ganas de volverse salvaje allí mismo y morder muy fuerte a alguien.

Fue ahí cuando vió a la cantante, era de cabello negro como la ceniza o el carbón, tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro al igual que unos ajustados jeans, y que bien los lucía. Cantaba tan bien que daba ganas de escucharle todo el día.

—Gracias a todos, yo soy Joan Jett y vengan a vernos la semana que viene—Dijo la morena—Y si no lo hacen me importa una mierda—Sonrió perversamente.

Cherrie alzó una ceja, esa chica tenía actitud y vaya que actitud

La noche concluyó, mas de dos veces cruzaron miradas, en esos momentos Joan le guiñaba el ojo, Cherrie solo alzaba una ceja inquisidoramente y sonreía.

A la semana siguiente cumplió y volvió a ese lugar, con un poco de Champagne se sentó en uno de los bancos a escuchar la música, y mientras tocaban, Un hombre quien decía ser de una disquera, se acercó a ella, y le comenzó a hablar, primero preguntándole si cantaba o tocaba algún instrumento, ella le respondió que cantaba, estaba curiosa de a donde quería llegar, pero cuando le dijo que formaría una banda solo de mujeres se emosionó, y terminó de aceptar cuando vio quien era la guitarrista. La misma Joan Jett se acercó a ella y le dijo la dirección donde harían las audiciones.

—Perfecto, te espero mañana, no tardes—Le guiño nuevamente el ojo y se fue de allí.

Al día siguiente hizo lo que le dijeron y se presentó en la casa y luego de un par de canciones y una nueva "Cherrie Bomb" quedó aceptada.

Pasaron los días y la banda se volvió mas y mas famosa, parecía que esa fama nunca acabaría. Ahora estaban en Los Angeles a punto de dar un pequeño recital en un estadio no muy grande pero si lo suficiente para hacerse notar.

Fue un espectáculo impagable, la guitarra de Joan era excelente y la voz de Cherrie era todo lo que se esperaría de una banda de rock profesional. Al comienzó las rechazaron por ser mujer pero a medida que continuaron sin importarles nada, la gente se dio cuenta del talento que poseían y se quedaron a escucharlas hasta pagaron sin problemas las entradas, un monton de gente se quedó afuera escuchando en la calle cortando toda la avenida y tomando un parque donde pusieron parlantes para que todo el barrio las escuchase, y así fue, pronto todo el barrio estaba repleto de gente.

Joan estaba tan emocionada al final que se tiro de espaldas a la tribuna que la paseo de mano en mano por todo el estadio, aunque alguno de los espectadores le toco el trasero le importo poco hasta se rió, y la llevaron de vuelta al escenario. No podía ser mas impactante la cantidad de gente que lograron reunir y eso que aun no eran tan famosas, una vez que graben el disco no sabían con que esperarse.


	2. Ten siempre la razón

**#33 Ten siempre la razón**

Comenzó a toser desquisiadamente, Joan le apretaba el pecho a espaldas de ella tratando que escupa todas las pastillas que había tragado segundos atrás, aunque con la inyección nada podía hacer. No quería llevarla al hospital por la mala reputación, pero Joan le entendía, primero la banda siempre.

—Despierta imbécil, no te atrevas a morir—Le gritó y Cherri Cury seguía inconsciente. La golpeó más duro y la arrastró hasta llegar a la bañera donde la sostuvo sobre si misma hasta que al fin vomitó.

—Lo siento—Dijo la otra hipando del llanto—Lo siento lo siento tanto lo siento—Se disculpaba mecánicamente.

Joan solo la dejó continuar y comenzó a quitarle la ropa toda mojada y la tiró al suelo al igual que ella se quitó la suya.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo, inútil—No le gustaba insultarle pero estaba muy enojada.

La llenó de jabón completa y a sí misma, y las enjuagó. Luego tan solo la sacó a rastras de ahí, la cubrió con una toalla.

—No no lo haré nunca más—prometió casi sin voz. Y Joan la seco con cuidado, ya no tenía ese olor a alcohol fuerte que tenía cuando la encontró. Con suavidad y mucho carió la vistió y la metió en la cama. Ella se secó el pelo y luego se vistió a si misma.

—Por favor que no quiero perderte por una estupidez y lo sabes—Le pidió secando sus lagrimas, besando su frente, el puente de su nariz, la mejilla, y sus labios.

Cuando lo sintió Cherrie sonrió y murmuró— Joan…—Y esta sonrió al saber que aun dormida reconocía sus besos.

Y así se acostó con ella. La abrazó por la cintura y durmieron así.

—Te amo, boba—Le susurró antes de caer dormida. Le encantó al levantarse Charrie sintió las manos de Joan en su espalda y ella estaba en su pecho, sonrió, le dio un suave beso en el pecho y siguió durmiendo.


End file.
